Evening Coffee
by Temporalwriter
Summary: It's a pretty quiet evening at the coffee shop until a mysterious customer enters the scene. A one-shot that takes place in an alternate universe where Emmet works as a barista in a coffee shop.


It was a pretty quiet evening at the coffee shop, just a few minutes away from closing time. Emmet was cleaning the coffee machine when he heard the chime of the door opening. Placing the sponge down, he turned around to greet the customer.

"Good evening! How may I help yoooooooooooooooooooo..."

Standing in front of him was a woman with possibly the coolest, most awesome style ever. Her hair was black with streaks of teal and magenta tied up in a messy ponytail. She wore a hoodie and sweatpants set of the same colour scheme. Freckles covered her cheeks and her smile was bright enough to light up a room.

"Hey, could I get one black coffee please?" The girl asked, already reaching for her wallet.

"Okie dokie!" Emmet chirped cheerfully. How anyone could be so peppy after working for eight hours straight was a puzzle to many. "That'll be 37 dollars."

She fumbled about with her wallet. "Woah! That's pretty expensive for just one cup of coffee."The girl stated as she handed over the money.

The barista grinned "I can say with one-hundred percent honesty, that this will be the greatest cup of black coffee that you'll ever drink in your entire lifetime." He took a cup and began to brew the coffee.

"Is that so?" She murmured before trying to start up a casual conversation. "So, what's your name?"

"Emmet Brickowski. Yours?"

"Wyldstyle."

Emmet turned around. "Wyldstyle?" Awkwardly, the girl nodded. "That's the most awesome name ever!"

"Really?"

"Yeah! It sounds like the name of a DJ!"

"Oh..."

Quickly, the barista added "And DJ's are super awesome!"

The girl couldn't hold back a laugh. After a long day, this was just what she needed to lift her spirits. The two of them continued to talk as the coffee brewed, chatting about whatever seemed relevant. Finally, Emmet doodled a little smiley face on her cup (as he did for every customer) and handed her the black coffee.

"Here ya go!" he beamed.

"Thank you so much." Wyldstyle said with a smile "Say, is your shift nearly over?"

The barista gazed over at the clock on the wall. "Yeah, I have about five minutes left."

"Wanna grab a cup and come sit down over here? You're allowed to do that, right? Like you're not gonna get fired?"

Emmet thought for a moment. It was almost closing time, he was the only one in the shop and besides, what was the worst that could happen?

"Okay!" As quickly as possible, he made himself a cup and sat at the table in the corner.

Wyldstyle glanced at his cup. "How do you like your coffee?" she asked, taking a sip of her own.

"I usually have mine with a touch of cream and twenty five sugars."

The girl almost spat out her drink. "Twenty five sugars? Isn't that kind of... bad?"

Emmet shrugged "Funny, Larry said the exact same thing when I told him that. Well, as I say, whatever floats your boat, ya know?"

It was quiet for a few moments before the barista spoke up again. "So, what brings you here so late in the evening?"

Wyldstyle panicked slightly. "Ah, you know, just the usual."

"Soooo... What's your usual? Mine's pretty much wake up, get dressed, have breakfast with Planty, then I drive to work and serve people the greatest coffee in Bricksburg. Although..." his voice trailed off a little "This morning, my car broke down so I had to walk here. But as I was passing the construction site, I saw this weird, glowy thing. No idea what it is but that was pretty unusual."

"Hold on," the girl said, obviously intrigued "A weird, glowing object? At the construction site?"

"Uh, yeah."

"So that's what my scanners were picking up...The piece of resistance..." she murmured under her breath. Drumming her fingers on the table, Wyldstyle's mind began whirring as she tried to think of a reasonable plan. If it really is the piece, then I have to retrieve it immediately. It's only a few more days until Lord Business unleashes the Kragle. But can I trust this guy? I mean, I've only just met him, but he seems genuine. Anyways, if things don't work out exactly, I'm sure Vitruvius will know what to do with him.

"Hey, are you okay?" a concerned voice snapped her out of her trance.

Wyldstyle took a deep breath. "I'm really sorry but I don't suppose you could show me where you saw it?"

"Sure?" Emmet replied uncertainly.

"Great, then we better go bef-" The sound of sirens cut her off. Red and blue flashes of light could be seen approaching the shop. Quickly, Wyldstyle grabbed Emmet and dived behind the counter. She shut off the lights and motioned for him to duck.

"What's going on? Why are we hiding from the police?" He asked, his voice shaking with fear.

"Shh... stay quiet." The girl hissed. There was pounding on the windows along with some shouting. After a few minutes, it stopped.

"Darn it! They must've escaped!" A gruff voice yelled from outside. "Guards, search the area!" The two of them could hear them leaving but still stayed silent and still.

"What just happened?" Emmet asked breathlessly as he slowly got back on his feet. "Who escaped? Who are they looking for?" He turned to Wyldstyle, hoping that she'd have some kind of answer.

"I've got some explaining to do..."


End file.
